


Do's and Don'ts.

by falloutmoose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:21:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3283487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falloutmoose/pseuds/falloutmoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael's wedding day has rolled around, but the blushing bride isn't Sammy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do's and Don'ts.

It was the day Sammy was dreading. Chloe and Michael’s wedding. Sure, she should’ve been happy, her two best friends were getting married after all, but she just couldn’t bring herself to feel all that happy about it.

The night before, she spent drowning her sorrows in a bottle of tequila while the hustle and bustle of the hen party went on around her. Chloe had convinced Sammy to dance a few time until Sammy really couldn’t take anymore, made her excuses and locked herself in her old room in the cabin. 

The morning of the big day, Sammy was feeling worse for wear but she continued to help Chloe get ready. Doing her hair and make up so perfectly her friend looked like something a fairytale. She got herself dressed, did her own hair and called the car to come pick them up. Everything was running smoothly, much to her distaste. Don’t get me wrong, she was happy that Chloe was happy and she was more than ecstatic that Michael was happy, but them being happy together was the problem. Sure, Sammy had made her choice, she was happy with Dean, really happy, married, a kid, enough fake credit cards to last a lifetime. But she still held a flame for Michael and his marriage to Chloe would snub that flame out. 

The ride to the church was quiet, Chloe was talking about how nervous she was, how her belly was doing somersaults. Sammy was gritting her teeth and forcing herself to smile, saying how it would be okay. Her own perfect little day. Sammy felt sick reassuring her.   
When they arrived, Sammy walked in with Dean, who happened to be Michael’s best man. She took her place on the front pew and locked eyes with Michael for a brief second before turning away. 

The ceremony, in Sammy’s opinion, dragged on and on but finally they got to the “I Do’s” When it was Michael’s turn to say it, he looked at Sammy again and smiled sadly before those two words fell from his lip. At that moment, Sammy’s heart broke into a thousand pieces but she maintained the same fake smile that made Chloe’s face light up when she looked over. When all was done, Sammy was quick to make her getaway, making excuses, again, of how she felt sick from drinking too much the night before. It wasn’t a complete lie. 

A few weeks later, after Michael returned from his honeymoon, him and Sammy met up for lunch as they always had done before the wedding and after their meal, they sat and talked for a while..

“So..you’re married. I mean..wow. Never thought I’d see the day where you would get married.” Sammy half joked.   
“I know. It’s mad, huh?” Michael’s smile faded when he saw Sammy wasn’t smiling back. He sighed and played with his napkin, occasionally looking up at her. Sammy frowned to herself.   
“I should head back to home, I promised Skye I’d take her to the park.”   
“Yeah. Yeah I should get back to Chloe.”

Sammy stood and shrugged into her jacket as Michael rounded the table towards her. He hugged her tightly for a few moments before pulling away. She didn’t look at him. 

“I guess this is it..” She spoke softly, trying to keep her emotions in check.   
“Yeah..yeah it is.”

Sammy finally looked up at Michael, her eyes looking into his, the same “I am so in love with you” look from when they were together was still as clear as day on both of their faces, but only they knew it.


End file.
